


Goodnight Kiss

by Pharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy





	Goodnight Kiss

Fareeha stirred on the bed for the past hour, never being able to find a comfortable position and fall asleep. Her mind was too occupied with the big upcoming task she had. And the doctor.

The doctor had always been on her mind. Ever since she was a teen, when her mother would bring her to base, she would take any opportunity to spend time with Angela. And with collab missions she sometime would have with Mercy while she was still in Helix and by the time she joined Overwatch, she had fallen head over heels in love.

Deciding a warm cup of tea could make her more sleepy, she decided to get up. She checked the clock, it was 01:34 (am) and put on some puffy slippers. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, but it was never really that cold in the base so she didn’t need any extra clothes.

She left her room and closed the door behind her. She made way towards the kitched, but something caught her eye. 

There was a small glimpse of light coming under the med bay doors. Fareeha assumed Angela was working late again. As she got closer, she could hear sobbing and crying from the med bay. _Was she crying?_ Fareeha tought as she came near the door, When she put her ear on the metal door, it was very clear that Angela was indeed crying. Not whining, but sobbing and whimpering sometimes.

Fareeha didn’t know what do to. She could keep going to the kitchen like she originally planned to or she could enter the med bay. She wouldn’t be a good friend if she just ignored Angela being hurt, but maybe Angela wanted her privacy. Fareeha contemplated her options for a while. Then, she deciced that she would come in, and she would pray Angela would forgive her if she didn’t want her there.

Fareeha gently knocked on the door 2 times, to not wake anyone else in the base and slowly opened the door. She started quitely “Excuse me, doctor, but I tought I heard crying a-a-and I-I tough t-that you would m-m-maybe like-”

“It’s alright Fareeha you can come in.” Angela said, her voice weak, from her place on the couch in the corner of the med bay. Fareeha closed the door behind her and akwardly walked towards the couch and sat next to the doctor. Not too close, but not far away either. Angela’s eyes are red from all of the crying.

Angela was still sobbing and sniffling her nose, wiping her tears with a paper tissue. “Are you alright, Angela?” Fareeha asked in her calm and friendly voice, wanting nothing more then to comfort Angela this moment.

Angela tought about lying, but it was worthless now that Fareeha had seen her cry. “Yes… no… I don’t know.” Her hands drop to her lap and she sigh’s in defeat. Fareeha moved closer “Tell me what happened.” Fareeha put her hand on Angela’s shoulder and Angela rested her head on it.

“It’s the people in the scientific community, nobody ever listens to what I have to say anymore. They are treating me like I’m a kid again and they’re constantly talking down on me. I feel…” She speaks and feels Fareeha’s hold on her shoulder tighten. “Betrayed.” She finishes and lets out a final sob.

“They can’t do that to you, you are one of the most important people in the scientific community!” Fareeha encourages, a bit too loudly and then puts a hand over her mouth. 

“I know! That’s why I’m so hurt by this…” Angela says and quites down, seemingly becoming smaller. Fareeha, feeling an unexpected gust of courage, swiftly moves even closer and hugs Angela tight. Angela hugs her back, not even realizing how much she needed that. Two more tears fall down her cheek, but those are tears of joy.  


* * *

  
Fareeha keeps holding Angela like that, gently rubbing her back with her hand for a while. “You should go sleep.” She says when she feels she lets Angela go. Angela only nods. They get up, Angela picks up a few things, shuts off all lights and they leave the med bay. Athena locks it. “Can I walk you to your room?” Fareeha asks, and blushes in the dim hallway.

“I would like that.” Angela says and they head for Dr. Ziegler’s room. They are there in no time, and Fareeha helps Angela on the bed. She enters the kitchen as Angela changes and decides to make her a cup of tea.

5 minutes later, she comes back to Angela’s room, holding a steamy cup of tea in hand and sees the angel in the bed in pajamas, holding a fluffy plush toy tightly. Fareeha’s heart melts at the sight and thinks that something that cute should be illegal.

“Angela?” She whispers to see if Angela might be awake yet. No reaction from her, she must be asleep. Fareeha walks back to the kitchen to pour the warm tea into a thermos to keep it warm for Angela when she wakes up.

She comes back to Angela’s room and steps near the bed. She pulls the covers closer to Angela and whispers. “Goodnight, sweet angel.” She leans in and kisses Angela on the forehead, gently. “I love you.” She whispers, again, and leaves the room, shutting off the soft lamp and closing the door behind her.

In the dark bedroom, in her warm bed, Angela smiles.


End file.
